


snack time

by ammstar11



Category: The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Cute, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammstar11/pseuds/ammstar11
Summary: Nick's mom has really taken a liking to the newest addition to their small family and to show her appreciation for Mr. Fuzzy boots' company she buys him some cat treats. Now Xev is addicted to them and insists on eating them wherever he goes so Nick has to disguise them as something normal like trail mix or granola.





	snack time

Cherise really enjoyed having a cat around the house for extra company so to show how much she appreciated having Mr. Fuzzy boots as Nick so _affectionately_ referred to the new addition to their small family, she splurged and got a bag of cat treats for him and he seemed to take to them right away.

…

Xev wasn’t sure what was in these little pieces of food that Cherise kept giving him but he really enjoyed them, though after spending an eternity in a hell realm anything tasted good, but he really liked these so he had convinced Nick to bring him more.

Much to Nick’s dismay Xev would eat them even in his human form and he really didn’t need to draw any more attention to himself so Nick always made sure to disguise the bag as something else before people started asking questions like why the giant anime reject was eating cat food.

Best not to tick off a cursed god with social issues and extreme PTSD, even with only a fraction of his powers things would not go well for the local Neanderthals that passed as his classmates or random jerks on the street, so what they saw was a bag of trail mix or granola because why not?

…

Nick is currently walking with Xev to sanctuary to pick up his mom from work for the night, Xev had insisted on accompanying them because well let’s face it they were both magnets for trouble.

Nick didn’t mind having him along and his mom being the saintly soul that she is loved having him around and thought it was very sweet of him to offer to walk them home at night.

Nick just wished Xev would leave the cat treats at home for once. Please gods and other entities couldn’t he leave the freaking bag at home just once? But maybe that was too much to ask.

They arrived at the famed bar and grill and the bear of a man watching the door was Nick’s good friend Dev.

“Hey Dev, my mom ready?”

Dev smiled at them when he noticed them. “She’ll be out soon I’m sure, you know your mama is always happy when you come to walk her home, she’s always bragging about you to the rest of the staff, though if you keep this up you’ll make the rest of us look bad.”

Nick laughed knowing his mom had a bad habit of doing that. ”Well you know my mama would ground me till the end of time if I so much as have wicked thoughts so I need to be on my best behaviour as much as I can be.”

Dev nodded his understanding. “Some nights I wonder if I should switch jobs with her, for such a little thing your mom can be truly terrifying.”

Nick grinned. “Yeah she’s small but she’s fierce.”

Xev hangs back while he listens to their conversation. It still amazed him that Nick could stand so close to shape shifters like those who ran this bar and other non-human entities and none of them had a clue what he really was, though it made his job a whole lot easier.

Dev looked up and greeted Xev as well. “Hey, you on guard duty again?”

The staff at sanctuary had grown accustomed to seeing Xev by now hanging out with Nick and picking up Cherise when Nick was running late. Since Nick was friends with people like Acheron, Simi, Eric, and Tabitha, one more Goth type wasn’t very surprising and he seemed like a decent person so everyone treated him well.

Everyone knew that Nick had bad luck when it came to trouble so they had taken to referring to Xev as the body guard (they didn’t know just how right they were).

“Yeah, you can never be too careful.”

Dev nodded. “Too true. If you weren’t here I’m sure one of us would have had to take up the job of Nick-sitting.”

“Hey! I’m right here you know!” Nick huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

“We know.” Dev grins at him.

The door opened and Cherise came out with a big smile on her face at the sight of them. “Hello boys, you’re here on time I see.” she turned to Dev, “I hope they weren’t bothering you while you were working Dev.”

Dev smiled and shook his head though. “No bother at all cher, it’s kind of slow right now so a little conversation really helps kill the boredom, you have a good night now.”

She smiled and patted his arm. “Thanks, you too.” And with that the three of them were on their way back to the condo.

As they walked Xev had pulled the bag of kitty treats out of his pocket again and started eating them as they walked.

Cherise saw it and was curious. “What do you have there?”

Nick had to glance at the bag to remember what he transformed it into this time to come up with something fast. “It’s granola ma, he’s become addicted to it recently, he’s on a special diet right now so he takes some with him where ever he goes.” that last part was more directed at Xev to let him know that he really had a problem going, but Xev just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

“Is that so? Well maybe I should try some.”

Nick began to panic, there was no way he was going to let his mom eat cat treats thinking it was _granola_ , luckily Xev stepped in with one of those _creative truths_ that kept Nick from being grounded until he met Saint Peter at the gates.

“It’s a very specific diet, so it’s probably not a good idea to share, but if you like I can bring you some granola the next time I stop by Cherise.”

Wow why couldn’t Nick be able to bend the truth like that so convincingly? Points to Xev on working the _special diet_ thing so well.

His mom seemed to except this well enough. “Alright, I’ll look forward to it then. Would you like to join us for a late dinner Xev? it wouldn’t be any trouble.”

Xev glanced at Nick. “Thanks for the offer but I should be going. Have a good night.” he turned and walked away after they had reached the front door of the building. But Nick knew that once he was out of sight Xev would flash himself into the condo in cat form so that his mom doesn’t find out that their cat was ever missing.

“He’s such a nice boy, I’m happy that you have such well-mannered friends boo, you’re a good judge of character, I know most people would look at some of your friends and judge them harshly but they are all down right decent.”

Bless his saintly mom who could see past what was on the outside of people or in the case of much of their friends, almost people. But even she might find it hard to look past the friend with the cat treat addiction; though she seemed to handle Simi’s weird tastes such as BBQ sauce and ice-cream pretty well.

Now the only thing left was to keep replacing the bags of cat treats so his mom never finds out just how many Mr. Fuzzy boots really eats. He was beginning to be the local pet shops favorite costumer.


End file.
